


Exploding Confetti

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for someone important to me, for Lee Sungyeol's birthday. I probably didn't do much justice for this but I tried. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
<p>Happy birthday, Lee Sungyeol!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exploding Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for someone important to me, for Lee Sungyeol's birthday. I probably didn't do much justice for this but I tried. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Happy birthday, Lee Sungyeol!

“Put yourselves into the gift! No cheap tricks, or gifts, like last year,” Sunggyu said with a stern tone, eyeing Howon and Woohyun who were known for their pranks on birthdays. “Don’t smash his face into the cake either! Save that for Sungjong’s birthday.”

 

“Hyung!” Sungjong protested with a whine.

 

“You heard me. Now get to it!”

 

~ ∞ ~

 

The room was filled with loud chatter as all of the members were slightly buzzed from the alcohol. Well, except Myungsoo but he was just enjoying the warmth of the members so he was as good as buzzed anyways. Sungyeol’s voice was cracking from excitement as he revelled in the attention and the food; something that was rare due to them dieting for their past comeback. Even if promotions were over, they had to stay on the diet for the world tour.

 

So the food was more than welcomed.

 

Sungyeol had just tipped back another shot before he laughed at something Dongwoo was doing -- Dongwoo was always doing something amusing so it wasn’t hard to laugh with him around.

 

“Everyone!” Their heads all snapped to the direction of the door when they saw a giant cake being pushed in with Sunggyu peaking out from behind it. The cake wasn’t exactly wide but it was tall and Sungyeol briefly thought about how much it would cost and how much trouble they’d get into if they ate the entire thing.

 

“What’s that?!” Dongwoo laughed loudly, eyeing the cake with wonder as he stood up shakily, to get a better look. “There’s no way we’ll be able to eat that!”

 

Sunggyu groaned as he continued to roll it in. “Help me! It’s heavy.”

 

The other members all helped him pull it into the room before taking a few steps back to look at the cake.

 

Clearing his throat, Sunggyu looked at the younger members and gestured to the cake. He cringed inwardly when he knew what was about to happen, but said his lines anyways. “I present to you! Nam Woohyun’s gift for Lee Sungyeol!”

 

The younger members all looked at each other in surprised. Sure, Woohyun was known for going over the top but that was mainly for his fans or for his lovers. And as far as they knew, he was too stingy to be spending a lot of money on any of them for their birthdays. Not that he didn’t get them gifts but it was never to this degree.

  
  
  


The cake suddenly exploded, coating the members -- as well as the floor, ceiling and walls of the practice room -- in sweetness. Dongwoo, Sungyeol and Myungsoo all shouted in surprise; Myungsoo lost his balance and knocked into Dongwoo who fell over from the additional weight, their laughter mingling together. Howon flinched but only shared an unimpressed look at Sungjong before rolling their eyes at the fallen members. Sunggyu also flinched as some of the cake slapped him in the face.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Surprise!” Woohyun shouted as his arms were thrown above his head, grinning widely. He kicked the cake around his feet with his heels, making the mess even bigger, so he could get off the bottom platform without any obstacles. Woohyun wasn’t sure if he could handle getting off the platform in one piece if he had to step over it. The room and it’s occupants were already messy anyways, so it’s not like there’d be much of a difference to clean up. His eyes drifted over the members before landing on Sungyeol’s tall frame.

 

He strutted (more like stumbled, with his arms flailing every now) his way over to the birthday boy, attempting to make the sway of his hips look seductive when it just looked like a fish flopping around uselessly. Which should be a shock considering Woohyun’s hip thrusts were almost on par with Dongwoo’s, but now he just looked ridiculous. "I saw all your porn, baby~! You should've told me you were into strippers and maybe we could have even more fun in bed!"

 

Woohyun winked at Sungyeol, who was gaping like a fish at Woohyun’s appearance.

 

The vocalist was wearing a flimsy see-through white top that did nothing to hide his toned body, his dark nipples being a darker spot behind the material. He was also wearing short pink shorts -- like, really, really short shorts. Short enough to show off his ass cheeks and did nothing to hide the rest of him. They weren’t long, either. The top of the shorts rested lowly on his hips. His heels were also white. The straps were wrapped snuggly around his heels and ankles and the open-toed front made sure his feet wouldn’t stink later.

 

Sungyeol cursed the visual image in his head as well as the thoughts as he observed Woohyun. He wondered to himself how Woohyun would look with those shorts on but aroused and hard. Would the tip peak out? Would his pre-come stain the front of the shorts? How thin were those shorts anyways? How was Woohyun even comfortable wearing those? Sungyeol’s eyes were trained on those shorts, his face flushed and red. His eyes widened even more when he noticed the thin string that peaked out above the shorts.

 

Was that a thong?

 

“Like what you see?” Woohyun cooed as reached Sungyeol, reaching up to caress his cheek. Due to the heels, he was a couple inches taller and could easily stare Sungyeol in the eyes. His voice was hoarse whisper as he leaned closer to the stunned male. “Or should I turn around and bend over to show you the rest?”

  
  
  


“Okay, that’s enough!” Sunggyu shouted, drawing out the first syllable, shocking both Sungyeol and Woohyun out of their moment. Woohyun flinched and would have lost his balance if he hadn’t grabbed onto the equally surprised Sungyeol. “Woohyun what the fuck are you wearing?”

 

“Seriously. Where did you even find the time to get that?” Howon asked incredulously.

 

“I ordered it off the internet!” Woohyun chirped as he shamelessly repositioned his shirt to show off his shoulders. “Nothing like free shipping! I even used a fake name on the package, too!”

 

“And the cake?” Sungjong asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The members looked at the cake, only to see Dongwoo eating parts of the cake that wasn’t ruined and Myungsoo laying in the other half, smiling up at the ceiling like he was having the time of his life. Sunggyu and Howon moved to help Myungsoo out of the cake, despite the younger’s protests, and clean him up.

 

“Thank God no one has to see him like this, they’d be so disappointed in their prince charming,” Sunggyu grumbled and Howon nodded his head solemnly.

 

“And he wonders why we say he’s dirty,” Howon added.

 

“Yah, Dongwoo-hyung! Don’t eat that! You don’t know what that cretin did to the cake.” Sungjong walked over to Dongwoo and tried to get him to stop eating. Dongwoo just laughed and nuzzled himself into Sungjong, who sighed at the elder.

 

“What? Gyu-hyung told me to put myself into my present! How else was I supposed to surprise my boyfriend?!”

 

Silence.

 

“Your… boyfriend.” Sungjong repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow at the vocalist, who nodded his head quickly before his eyes widened.

 

“Oh... Shit!”

 

Sungyeol slapped his hand over his face.

 

Well, that… certainly was one way to reveal their relationship to the members.


End file.
